Percakapan Kecil saat Musim Panas
by kuroyukidesu
Summary: Hanya berisi percakapan kecil antara Chiba Ryuunosuke dan Hayami Rinka disaat musim panas, di festival musim panas. [Ryuunosuke/Rinka.]


Hayami Rinka dibangunkan oleh suara telepon yang begitu memuakkan. Ia tidak suka bila ada yang mengganggunya saat tidur siang seperti ini. Ia benar-benar sebal dengan orang yang menelponnya saat ini.

Dering telepon terus berbunyi. Benar-benar terdengar nyaring dan memuakkan, seolah ingin menulikan pendengaran siapa saja yang tidak segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Gadis tersebut beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi terus mengeluarkan suara nyaring. Ia menatap layar ponsel tersebut agak lama, agak terkejut dengan nama yang saat ini muncul di layar ponselnya.

 _Chiba Ryuunosuke? Mengapa ia menelponku?_ Rinka bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu, ia segera menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya, dan menempelkan benda tersebut di telinganya.

"Halo, Chiba-kun. Ada apa kau menelponku?"

 _"Ah, halo, Hayami-san. Apakah kau sibuk malam ini?"_ tanya seseorang yang berada di seberang sana.

Kening Rinka berkerut. Kemudian, ia segera mengecek jadwalnya. Ia sedang kosong nanti malam.

"Hmm.. kurasa aku tidak ada kegiatan malam ini. Ada apa, Chiba-kun?" Rinka mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

 _"Kalau begitu, maukah kau pergi ke festival nanti malam bersamaku?"_

"Eh?"

 _"Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya–"_

 _"–Maukah kau pergi kencan denganku?"_

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Romance gagal, OOC, cerita gaje, dan segala warning yang lain.**

 **.**

 **Chiba Ryuunosuke x Hayami Rinka**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 **Percakapan Kecil saat Musim Panas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Hayami Rinka mengetukkan jarinya beberapa kali ke pohon yang sedang disandarinya. Karena ajakan kencan dari _partner_ nya di kelas E, Chiba Ryuunosuke, tadi siang, ia pun berakhir di sini. Di Festival Musim Panas.

Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja menolak ajakan tersebut, tapi Rinka merasa tidak enak bila menolaknya. Lagipula, bukan berarti ia tidak suka bila diajak kencan oleh Ryuunosuke.

"Oh, Hayami-san, kau sudah di sini rupanya. Kau sudah menunggu dati tadi?" Ryuunosuke datang menghampiri Rinka dengan napas terengah-engah. Sepertinya, ia habis berlari.

Helaian _strawberry blonde_ tersebut bergoyang pelan, mengikuti gelengan kepala pemiliknya. "Tidak, kok, Chiba-kun. Aku juga baru saja datang."

Ryuunosuke tersenyum, diikuti oleh gadis di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan ke _stand_ yang mana dulu? Kau saja yang memutuskannya," ucap Ryuunosuke seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa _stand_ yang terlihat.

Rinka terdiam sesaat, memikirkan jawaban yang cocok untuk pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh lelaki di hadapannya.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana dengan _stand_ menembak di sana? Dengan keahlian yang kita miliki, kurasa kita bisa mendapat beberapa hadiah di sana," gadis tersebut pada akhirnya menemukan jawaban, yang menurutnya, paling tepat. Jemari lentiknya menunjuk salah satu _stand_ menembak yang paling dekat dengan tempat keduanya berdiri saat ini.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan apapun yang kau katakan," jawab Ryuunosuke cepat. Kemudian, ia menggenggam tangan gadis di sebelahnya, dan menariknya menuju _stand_ yang ingin dikunjungi.

Merasa tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam dan ditarik, Rinka cepat-cepat berkata dengan gugup, "Chi-Chiba-kun.."

Merasa dipanggil, Ryuunosuke segera menoleh kebelakang, ke arah Rinka. Wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah. Kegugupan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Menyadari hal tersebut, lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut segera melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat," ucap Ryuunosuke sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian, mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju sebuah _stand_ menembak.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan selama beberapa menit. Mereka berdua terdiam, tanpa ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan.

Suasana kencan tersebut pun berubah menjadi begitu hening dan canggung.

Kemudian, tibalah giliran keduanya untuk bermain tembak-tembakan. Dalam hal menembak, mereka berdua adalah ahlinya– bila di bandingkan dengan murid kelas E yang lain. Membidik benda-benda di _stand_ tersebut bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi mereka berdua, karena kesehariannya, mereka selalu membidik makhluk berkecepatan mach 20.

Seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya, mereka berhasil membidik beberapa barang di _stand_ menembak tersebut. Tidak hanya beberapa, lebih tepatnya satu tas besar penuh, untuk masing-masing orang.

Suasana diantara mereka berdua masih hening dan canggung, bahkan setelah memenangkan dua tas besar berisi benda dari _stand_ menembak yang baru saja mereka kunjungi. Masih tidak ada yang berminat ingin membuka pembicaraan, sepertinya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berjalan tanpa arah mengelilingi festival tersebut.

Rinka menatap Ryuunosuke yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia mulai muak dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ia juga sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia merasa bahwa keheningan tersebut disebabkan oleh perkataan yang telah dilontarkan olehnya.

"Ehm.. Chiba-kun, benda-benda ini nantinya mau kau apakan?" tanya Rinka seraya menatap poni Ryuunosuke, tempat seharusnya dimana mata lelaki itu berada.

Lelaki berponi panjang tersebut menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya sebelum pandangannya jatuh ke tas besar di genggamannya.

"Entahlah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa saja benda yang kudapat tadi. Bagaimana jika kita mencari tempat untuk beristirahat sambil mengecek barang-barang yang sudah kita dapat dari _stand_ menembak itu? Bagaimana menurutmu, Hayami-san?" gadis bermarga Hayami yang diberi pertanyaan tersebut mengangguk setuju.

Kemudian, mereka menemukan sebuah tempat di bawah pohon yang terlihat sedikit nyaman untuk beristirahat. Tidak terlalu banyak dilewati pengunjung, juga tidak bising. Setidaknya, tempat tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Ryuunosuke dan Rinka beristirahat.

Mereka pun mulai membongkar isi dari tas besar tersebut. Ada mainan yang tidak diketahui namanya, beberapa benda aneh yang tidak diketahui fungsinya, dan beberapa boneka hewan yang tidak diketahui jenisnya.

Namun, sebuah benda yang dikenali oleh Ryuunosuke muncul dari tumpukan benda-benda aneh lainnya.

 _Ini.. sebuah bando?_

Lelaki tersebut terus memandangi benda yang berada dalam genggamannya tersebut. Sebuah bando berwarna hijau terang.

Ryuunosuke menggaruk-garuk puncak kepalanya. Benda tersebut bisa digunakannya untuk apa? Tidak mungkin untuk menyikap poni panjangnya, bukan?

Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah gadis bersurai _strawberry blonde_ yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Ryuunosuke.

"Untukmu saja."

"Eh?"

Mendengar jawaban dari gadis di sampingnya, Ryuunosuke hanya terkekeh pelan. Dengan cepat, lelaki tersebut memasangkan bando tersebut di kepala Rinka.

"Untukmu saja," Ryuunosuke mengulang kata-katanya.

"Cocok untukmu. Warnanya hijau– seperti matamu," jelasnya kemudian.

Mendengarnya, wajah Rinka berubah menjadi merah padam. "Be-benarkah? E-euhm, terima kasih. Aku akan menyimpannya."

Ryuunosuke hanya tertawa pelan melihat perilaku _partner_ nya tersebut yang mau-tapi-malu. Rinka– yang telah menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang ditertawai– hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam. Yang diberi tatapan tajam segera menghentikan tawanya.

"Ehem– kau tidak lapar, Hayami-san? Tidak ingin memakan sesuatu?" tanya Ryuunosuke, berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Rinka terdiam sejenak, terlihat memikirkan pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya tersebut. Kemudian, ia menjawab, "Aku tidak lapar, tapi aku ingin memakan permen kapas. Aku belum pernah mencobanya sebelumnya. Katanya, sih, enak."

Ryuunosuke mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Kutraktir," lanjutnya seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dua kalimat tersebut sukses membuat gadis di sampingnya menoleh cepat.

"Eh? Apakah tidak apa-apa? Kurasa akan merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tetap disini saja. Jaga barang-barangnya, ya!"

Lelaki berponi panjang menghalangi mata tersebut segera berlari menuju kerumunan untuk membeli permen kapas yang diinginkan oleh Rinka. Tak lama kemudian, ia segera kembali dengan sebuah permen kapas di genggamannya. Segera ia berikan benda tersebut kepada Rinka.

"Huh? Hanya membeli satu? Kau tak membeli untuk dirimu sendiri?" tanya Rinka saat menyadari bahwa hanya ada sebuah permen kapas di genggaman Ryuunosuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka hal-hal yang manis seperti itu."

"Oh, begitu."

Kemudian, suasana kembali menjadi hening.

Rinka sibuk memakan permen kapas. Sementara itu, Ryuunosuke hanya bisa memandangi gadis yang terlihat begitu menikmati makanan manis di genggamannya.

"Memangnya, seenak itukah?" pertanyaan tersebut lolos begitu saja dari mulut Ryuunosuke. Ia hanya terlalu penasaran. Dan juga, ia tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang kembali tercipta.

"Uhm. Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Rinka seraya menyodorkan permen kapas tersebut ke hadapan lelaki di sampingnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, lelaki tersebut segera menggigit makanan manis di hadapannya dan berkata, "Ya, kau benar. Rasanya memang enak, walaupun sedikit terlalu manis."

Manik hijau tersebut mengerjap, kaget dengan pemandangan yang baru saja disuguhkan di depan matanya. Ia terus menatapi bekas gigitan lelaki tersebut.

 _Barusan itu apa? Ci-ciuman tidak langsung?!_ Wajah Rinka seketika memerah.

Mengabaikan wajah gadis di sampingnya yang sudah benar-benar memerah, Ryuunosuke melihat ke jamnya. Sudah pukul 9 malam.

"Hayami-san, sekarang sudah jam 9. Bagaimana bila kita pulang sekarang?" tanya lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut. "Kuantar pulang. Bahaya bila gadis sepertimu pulang sendirian," lanjutnya.

Gadis yang dijuluki 'Sniper Tsundere' tersebut hanya mengangguk pelan, masih gugup karena kejadian 'ciuman tidak langsung' yang sebelumnya terjadi.

Kemudian, mereka segera berjalan keluar dari kawasan Festival Musim Panas tersebut.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Mereka bingung dengan topik apa mereka bisa membuka pembicaraan.

"Ekhem, Hayami-san, aku.. sangat menikmati kencan kita hari ini," sang lelaki pun memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm. Aku juga menikmatinya, Chiba-kun. Menyenangkan sekali pergi ke festival denganmu," jawab Rinka pelan.

"Dan, em.. Hayami-san.." Ryuunosuke menarik-narik poninya dengan gugup. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu– Rinka-san?"

"Huh?" tanya Rinka kebingungan. Ia kaget dengan _partner_ nya yang tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Te-tentu saja kau boleh memanggilku dengan 'Ryuunosuke'! A-aku hanya ingin hubungan pertemanan kita semakin dekat–"

 _–lebih dekat dari sekedar pertemanan kalau bisa._

Gadis Hayami tersebut tersenyum malu-malu sebelum menjawab, "Terserah kau saja. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."

Senyuman kemenangan terukir di wajah Chiba Ryuunosuke.

"Kalau begitu, semoga hubungan kita semakin dekat, ya, Rinka-san!"

"Tentu, Chi- Ryuunosuke-kun!"

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

HAHAH, INI AKU BUAT APAAN?

Pasti bosenin banget, kan? Banyak kalimat deskripsinya, ya? Silahkan maki-maki author di kotak review. Author ikhlas, kok. Ikhlas /udah.

 _Mind to Review? :")_

* * *

 **Omake**

"Maaf, apa kau– hh, sudah menunggu dari tadi?" tanya Rinka seraya menghampiri Ryuunosuke yang sudah berdiri di depan sebuah halte. Rinka berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Tidak, kok. Aku juga baru saja datang."

Kemudian, Ryuunosuke memandangi gadis dihadapannya dari atas kebawah, kemudian kembali keatas lagi. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda di atas sana.

Hayami Rinka menggunakan sebuah bando warna hijau. Pemandangan yang sangat jarang, bukan?

Menyadari lelaki di hadapannya sedang memandangi sesuatu di kepalanya, gadis bersurai _strawberry blonde_ tersebut cepat-cepat berkata, "A-aku menyimpannya bukan karena i-itu pemberian darimu! Aku hanya merasa bando ini co-cocok untukku!"

Ryuunosuke tertawa seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Dasar tsundere!_

 **(beneran) END (dengan tidak elitnya).**


End file.
